Kink
by The-Mighty-Pen418
Summary: Harley finds out what the Joker likes. Rated M, for themes The story is kinda all over the place, so, forgive me. One-shot


A loud smack sounded through the abandoned comedy club and Harley Quinn was sent flying to the wall. She sat up, holding her bruised cheek,"B-but, puddin'..."

"Shut it!" Shouted the menacing clown prince of crime, otherwise known as the Joker,"How many times do I have to tell you that only I am going to be the one to kill Batman?!"

The blonde watched as he walked closer. She watched his eyes, full of demented rage. She stood up and started backing away,"I was only trying to help..." She looked around as she slid along the wall, keeping away from the Joker,"Next time, I won't mess up your plans! I swear!"

He growled as he got closer,"There won't BE a next time. You've ruined my plans for the last time!" He rose his hand to punch her with the brass knuckles on his hand.

Something in Harley snapped and she spotted a knife on a nearby table. Quickly grabbing it, she pointed it at him,"Enough!"

He chuckled and lowered his hand,"And what exactly do you think you're going to do with THAT?! We both know that you'd never be able to-"

Harley growled and stepped closer, pressing the blade against his throat,"Try me." The blade nicked him, drawing out a bit of blood.

The Joker hissed in pain and moved away from the knife. He touched the wound, the tiniest amount of blood staining his gloves.

Harley's eyes widened and she dropped the knife, backing up some more,"I-I'm so sorry, Mistah J! I didn't-!"

"Oh, pumpkin pie~ It's just a little scratch~" The Joker smirked and pinned her against the wall. For some reason, the feeling of being cut was arousing. It was weird to him. He never liked being cut before, and it usually made him angry, but seeing his sexy sidekick do it was just... Pleasing. He held her chin between his thumb and finger, tilting her head up and planting his lips on hers.

Harley giggled happily and kissed him back. As much as she was loving this, she had no idea how it suddenly came about. Her questioning thoughts soon disappeared as he put his hands on her hips and started kissing her neck. She moaned,"M-Mistah J~"

* * *

The next morning, Harley awoke in bed, beside a sleeping Joker. She smiled and cuddled up to him, loving the feeling of their naked flesh against each other. She traced her finger along his pale chest, making him smile in his sleep.

She looked at his neck. A large hand shaped bruise accompanied the cut that was there. She never knew that the Joker was into that kind of stuff. It was usually her that was getting the beating.

She felt his arm wrap around her and she squeaked happily,"Good mornin', Puddin'."

He kissed her forehead, as he started to wake. "Harley?" His voice was a bit raspy,"What time is it?"

Harley looked at the wall clock and sucked in her breath. The Joker never liked oversleeping. She spoke carefully,"It's 10:30..."

The Joker sat up and she flinched, preparing to be hit, but it never came. Instead, he started stretching his arms,"Really? Oh. It feels earlier."

What?... **WHAT?!** Harley was shocked. Had he completely lost it? She was really glad, but this wasn't like him.

She gingerly touched his neck,"Are you okay?"

He grabbed her wrist and kissed each of her finger tips,"I couldn't be any better."

A shiver ran up her spine. Why was he being so lovey dovey? What happened that made him this way?

Then, it hit her. She was the reason. What she did this to him. She found his kink, and he was so pleased, that he forgot to be cruel to her.

She smirked and thought,'This is going to be fun.'

* * *

After a bit of morning play and showers, Harley headed out to the makeshift kitchen of the building, where a couple of Joker's goons were sitting, eating sandwiches. She was wearing her usual black and red jester costume.

She twirled in, the Joker following behind her,"Heya, guys."

The Joker headed to the fridge,"I'll make breakfast, sweetheart."

One of the goons looked at Harley as she sat in a free chair,"The boss looks different, today... It's kinda creepin' me out..."

Before Harley could respond with something sassy, the Joker was behind him, pressing a gun against the back of his head,"Mind your own business."

The goon froze and held his hands up,"I-I'm sorry, boss. It wasn't my place."

"Yeah. Stay in your place." The clown pulled the trigger and blood splattered on the other goon, who was just watching in terror,"Whoops! My finger slipped~" He laughed maniacally.

Harley walked over and leaned against the Joker,"Some people just love diggin' their noses where they don't belong."

Fear filled the other goon's eyes and he stood up, preparing to run away.

 ***BANG***

* * *

Two weeks had passed, since Harley's discovery, and she couldn't be happier. Her Puddin' was being so good to her. Stealing her some jewelry, giving her all the attention she wanted, and not to mention all the "fun" they were having. Though, it was starting to go a bit too far. She had even stolen Catwoman's whip!

She sat in the Joker's office, as he went over some new plans to kill the bat. She stared at the pearl bracelet on her wrist, happily,"Ya know, Mistah J, I think we-"

He slammed his fists on the desk,"I can't concentrate!"

Harley went over and started rubbing his shoulders,"What's wrong, Puddin'?"

He felt his trousers tighten and he groaned,"I can't focus, with you in the room..."

Harley couldn't help but blush. She let go of his shoulders, only to have him grab one of her hands,"That doesn't mean I want you to leave..."

"Oh?" She smirked,"What is it, then?"

The Joker stood up and slammed her on his desk, unable to contain himself.

* * *

"No! I can't do it, Mistah J!" Harley stormed out of the office, naked. Thankfully, nobody was here, today.

The Joker followed, wearing nothing but purple boxers,"But, pooh~" He was holding a switchblade in his right hand.

She sat on the couch and put her face in her hands, holding back tears,"I was into it. I really was, Puddin'! The chokin', the spankin', the whippin'... I love it! But I just can't... Carve you!"

"It's easy!" He exclaimed, sitting beside her,"Just cut me like you did, the first time!"

"That was an accident!" She cried,"I didn't mean to do that! I just wanted to look tough, so you wouldn't hit me!"

His eyebrow twitched and he chuckled. Not his usual mad laugh or even his scary chuckle. No. This was a deep and sexy laugh, she had never heard before,"I know." He pinned her to the couch,"I just wanted to see how far you'd go to keep me from hitting you... Outside from the spankings."

Harley's cheeks turned red and she stared up at him,"I just don't like seeing you bleed."

He tossed the switchblade on the ground and cupped her face in his hands, shaking a bit,"That's sweet... But, if you EVER trick me like that again, I'll-!"

Harley kissed him, before he could threaten her further. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sat in his lap. It may have started out as a ploy to distract the Joker, but she now had a new kink.

Harley pulled on the Joker's hair, breaking the kiss,"Let's play~"

-THE END-


End file.
